


Determination Filled Passion

by Uninspired



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara's POV kinda??, Does loving each other make up for the lack of plot, Don't read, Fast Pace, First Time, For both Frisk and Chara, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, If M/M in't your thing, Kinda fluffy???, Kinda porn without plot???, M/M, M/M Sex, Riding, Sorry if it gets confusing at times, This fic is a mess and it's confusing, Use your imagination, Why is this my first work posted on here, first time blow job, i'm such trash, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uninspired/pseuds/Uninspired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Basically all this is shameless porn for Chara and Frisk.<br/>Also this is extremely short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination Filled Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this. I'm such Charisk trash. Also I really like M/M Charisk so!!  
> I wrote this in like a couple days- I'm horrible at finishing things and I haven't written smut in a while so yeah, I know it is bad. But they're my babies so I had to write this.  
> Also, their speaking is in bold since there won't be much conversation in this. They're mostly talking with their bodies. That sounds so cheesy but hey! /My only motivation to finish this was knowing some people were wanting this and for me to finish it./
> 
> *Constructive criticism is appreciated, but hate is not criticism. There are warnings before this fic; don't ignore them and then be upset that it isn't to your liking!!*
> 
> Thanks if you read and like it.~

Chara couldn’t really believe that they had Frisk in their bed, their bare legs wrapped around their hips, their fingers in their choppy caramel hair. Just three hours ago, they were playing card and board games with Asriel. They remembered how they and Frisk were not really into the games themselves, but more into the stolen quick but heated kisses when Asriel went to the restroom or to refill their snack bowl. Their caprine friend had no idea that Chara was making Frisk whimper against their lips when he left the room. How Frisk sent them secret lustful glances during their games and frustrated frowns when he came back too quickly for their liking. This precarious dance with lips, tongue, and innocent smiles lasted until one of the two humans got too desperate to wait until every time Asriel wasn’t in the room. Chara couldn’t remember if it was them or Frisk- they didn’t even think it mattered.

So, after some poor excuses and strange looks from Asriel, they managed to escape to one of the multiple bedrooms, barely having time to close the door before they clashed together, hands tugging on every article of clothing they could without breaking their feverish kissing. When they did separate, it was only for a few moments. Just long enough for them to shed their hand-knitted sweaters and shorts, leaving their underwear on as they went back to each other, lips once again locked. They stumbled towards the bed and onto it- never once breaking the kiss- Frisk’s legs hanging off the side while Chara pressed themselves close to their smaller lover.   
This frenzy of lips, tongues, and teeth continued until they were both flushed and panting, clear arousal in their expressions and beneath constricting fabric. They moved upwards on the bed, so no more limbs were dangling off. With Frisk under them, half-lidded and vulnerable, Chara shifted so they were pressing and rubbing one of their knees against Frisk’s crotch. The much needed friction caused Frisk to squirm and gasp, fingers clutching at black sheets. Their reactions made a smirk curl onto Chara’s lips as they kept up their teasing and tortuous movement against Frisk’s groin. This didn’t last very long though, given how impatient they both were to just relive each other of the burning ache in their crotches. Yet, Chara also didn’t want to rush this due to it being both Frisk and Chara’s first time, so ignoring their own arousal, they let their eyes travel over Frisk’s shaking and pale body. They ran a finger from their jaw, down over their collarbones, pausing to squeeze at a nipple- which invoked a surprised squeak from Frisk- and over their quivering stomach and abdomen before finally stopping at the waistband of their underwear.

Chara hooked both of their thumbs under the elastic and slowly tugged the fabric down their hips, letting Frisk’s erection spring free, and then slipped it off of their slim legs and dropped it on the floor. Their companion shivered as the cold air hit their shaft, not appreciating laying directing under the room’s fan. When Chara glanced up, Frisk had an arm across their flushed face. Chara’s chuckle was low and breathy. **“Frisk.”** They said softly, despite it being slightly rough due to their rare use of their voice. Frisk already knew what they wanted and lowered their arm, averting their embarrassed gaze from Chara.

Chara then leaned their head down towards Frisk’s arousal, one hand gripping their hip while the other began to slowly stroke their member. Frisk’s quiet whimpers only urged Chara on as they licked a stripe on the underside of the erection and their tongue circled the tip. Chara soon opened their mouth more so they could swallow the first inch of Frisk. That sent them squirming on the sheets, gasps and whimpers falling past soft lips. Chara was nervous; if their pounding heart was any indication. They started off slow, dragging their tongue against the thick, pulsing veins and over the slit where precome was already forming. Apparently Frisk opposed to Chara’s cautious and experimenting pace as a whine left them and they bucked their hips, but Chara was still holding their hip down so they didn’t get very far. Chara ended up giving in, their hand moving faster and their head bobbed on their inamorato’s shaft. After a while, Frisk wrapped their legs around Chara’s back, ankles crossed on the back of Chara’s neck and they could feel their legs trembling, signaling they were close.

Chara’s hand pumped faster as they took in more inches, their tongue playing with Frisk’s arousal in their mouth. Drool dribbled out of the side of their mouth and down their chin, which surprisingly didn’t bother them that much. The more inches Chara swallowed and the faster their hand pumped, the louder Frisk’s cries and whimpers became. Chara could tell they were becoming undone and just watching them squirm breathlessly on the sheets made the ache in their fabric prison oh so much worse. It was obvious that Frisk was teetering on the brink of their orgasm: their fist was clutching the sheets tighter until their knuckles were white, the whines, gasps, and whimpers were _begging_ Chara. They thought about prolonging their wait for their needed pleasure and deny them the privilege to come. Chara held that power- but they decided against it. A few more pumps and the hard dragging of their tongue against the underside of Frisk’s erection finally helped them fall over the edge. With a rather loud, lewd  moan and the forceful bucking of their hips against their mouth, Frisk spurted their come into Chara’s mouth. They didn’t even have time to decide whether or not they were going to swallow Frisk’s come. Too late now.

They swallowed the sticky white substance, surprised to find that it wasn’t what they thought what it would taste like. It wasn’t that bad, if not just a bit bitter. Chara released their grip on Frisk’s hip and glanced up at them. Frisk’s body was motionless other than their chest that was rising and falling quickly as they came down from their little euphoria filled world. Their eyes were screwed shut and their mouth was open, drool dripping slightly from it. Chara’s first thought was that they were lovely and erotic. Frisk used to hate being called lovey. But that’s the first word that Chara came to their mind when thinking of Frisk. They gave Frisk a few moments to gather their bearings before reaching over and shaking their shoulder. Frisk hummed in response but didn’t move for a few moments before shakily sitting up, and looking at Chara. Their chestnut hair fell into their eyes slightly and pants still fell from their lips. Utterly lovely. Chara was rewarded with their soft smile and a barely audible **“Wow.”**

Another chuckle left Chara at Frisk’s soft voice. They brought their lips to meet Frisk’s, who gladly kissed them back. Chara pressed their teeth against their bottom lip, causing a shiver to run through Frisk’s body- and a smirk to curl onto their lips. Before this night, their kisses were always so tentative and gentle. It thrilled Chara to be able to be the source of their lover’s pleasure and the one to invoke these reactions from them and to be the only one to hear them. They moved their lips to Frisk’s neck, biting down on their neck until a bruises bloomed over their pale skin. A moan left Frisk at the bite which just urged them on. They started littering multiple bruises on Frisk’s neck; constellations of love bites.Chara ran their tongue over the dark purple bruises, causing Frisk to squirm, gasp breathlessly, and for tiny whimpers to leave their lips. Chara didn’t stop until the majority of their neck was covered, only small patches of white skin peeking out. When Chara was satisfied with the result of their work, they leaned back, smirking slightly.

Frisk started shifting into position to be able to lower their head to Chara’s groin and reached forwards to slip off their underwear but Chara halted them with a hand to their wrist. They shook their head before swinging their legs to hang over the side of the bed and then landed on the cold floor. They raised a finger in the universal “Give me a minute” gesture. Frisk nodded, a confused frown on their expression. Chara paused in front of a drawer and opened it, rummaging around for a moment before grabbing a clearly unopened bottle with a clear liquid inside. They closed the drawer and strode back to the bed and sat down, lifting their legs so they were seated in a criss-cross position across from Frisk. They had their head tilted at the  bottle in Chara’s hand, looking up to them for an explanation.

 **“Lubrication.”** Was Chara’s short reply as they broke the seal on the top, twisting the cap off. The red blush that had been dusted over Frisk’s cheeks brightened until they were colored a deep scarlet and they nodded again, knowing well what it was for. Frisk shifted nervously, their gaze going from the bottle to Chara and then back to the bottle. They watched in slight interest as Chara squirted some of the gooey liquid onto their finger, rubbing it between their pointer finger and thumb. Chara wiped the lube off on their underwear before looking towards Frisk, scooting closer to them.

Chara pressed a gentle kiss to Frisk’s flaming cheek before twirling a finger in a circle, signaling for Frisk to lay on their stomach. They complied, if not slowly due to their obvious sudden shyness and nervousness. When Frisk got settled on the bed in a comfortable position, Chara placed the bottle down on the bed and ran a hand over the back of their thigh and down their leg before moving it back up, tracing the curve of Frisk’s rear. They chuckled quietly when Frisk gave a noise of embarrassment at Chara’s soft touches on their milky skin. Chara continued their hand’s path until their one hand was cupping a cheek and gave it an experimental squeeze, which made a surprise yelp leave Frisk’s lips. They turned their head to glance at Chara and curled their lips into an adorable pout.

 **“Sorry.”** Said Chara which pleased Frisk enough for them to turn their head back around. They grabbed a pillow and rested their cheek on it as Chara retracted their hand from Frisk’s rear and grabbed the bottle. Their hand was shaking a little as they squirted more lube on their pointer finger, placing the bottle beside them again. They were as nervous as Frisk was, if they were to be honest, but they tried their hardest not to show it. It would just worry Frisk if they knew. So, their hand without the liquid on it moved to Frisk’s rear, spreading the cheeks slightly apart and then _slowly_ inserted a digit into them, not moving it so until Frisk gave them a sign. Frisk yelped and shivered at the coolness of the liquid, but nodded slightly, indicating that they were good and that Chara could continue. Chara breathed in and slowly wiggled their finger around and started to move it in and out of them. Frisk gave a small gasp at the foreign feeling, burying their head into the white pillow to hide their raging blush. Chara continued this slow pace for a while with the single digit before they felt like Frisk was calmed down enough for them to try and add another finger. Which is what they did; inserting their middle finger. Frisk gave a quiet hiss in surprise, shifting as there was a slight stinging due to the now two fingers in them. Chara paused once again to let them adjust to the new sensation of the added finger. When Frisk raised a hand and gave them a thumbs up, Chara continued. They did the same thing that they did with the first finger, except after a while, they started to gently scissor their two fingers apart, stretching them more. A pained noise sounded from Frisk, muffled by the pillow. Which Chara switched to pumping their long fingers in and out of Frisk again, they hit a seemingly sensitive spot inside of them, causing a quiet whimper of pleasure from Frisk and their cheeks clenched around Chara’s fingers. A slight grin spread across Chara’s lips as they repeatedly hit the same spot, causing Frisk to writhe and whine.

After a while of preparing Frisk, they pulled their fingers out and away from them, a soft gasp left Frisk when Chara retracted their fingers. Chara then, with shaking hands, reached down and slipped their own underwear off, tossing it to the floor beside the bed. They breathed a sigh of relief when their aching arousal was finally free from the cloth prison. Frisk sat up as Chara once again snached the bottle and squirted some of the liquid onto their palm. Frisk turned their body around so they were facing Chara as they stroked their shaft with the lube covered palm. Chara shivered from the coolness of the liquid, sending Frisk a sheepish smile. A giggle bubbled from Frisk’s throat.

Chara removed their hand from their member and their free hand patted their lap. They pushed the bottle off the bed with an elbow and it landed to the floor with a loud _thump_. Frisk tilted their head in slight confusion before it dawned on them, their face flaming up again. Frisk moved towards Chara, their knees on either side of their lap. Both their hearts were pounding as Chara softly placed one of their hands on Frisk’s hip to help guide them and their other hand was keeping their member in position. Frisk inhaled deeply before shutting their eyes, starting to slowly lower their hips. Frisk gave a small gasp as the tip of Chara’s shaft entered them, their thighs were shaking from supporting themselves and the anticipation of what was to come. Chara whispered sweet nothings into their ear as Frisk bit their bottom again, resuming their descent. A groan left Chara as Frisk continued to sit onto them and they buried their face into Frisk’s neck, face flushed from the situation. When Frisk was finally settled onto Chara’s lap, they were both panting, red faced, and extremely aroused.

Chara lifted their face from Frisk’s neck to be able to glance at them, both of their hands now gripping Frisk’s hips. Frisk bit their lip harder and they started to roll their hips, which caused them to whimper and a groan to leave Chara. Frisk wrapped their arms around Chara’s neck, their cheek against their shoulder. The gentle rolling of their hips started to pick up speed as they adjusted, gasps, pants, and barely concealed moans falling from Frisk’s lips. Chara was also finding it difficult to keep quiet as groans and moans left them from the quicker speed that Frisk was using.

Chara bucked their hips, desperate for more friction. They hit Frisk’s prostate which invoked a loud cry from Frisk. A slight smile curled onto Chara’s lips at that and they continued the bucking of their hips and their onslaught of Frisk’s prostate. Frisk bit down hard on Chara’s neck to muffle their lewd moans, causing Chara to writhe under them from the bite. Their bodies were sweaty and hot, and Frisk started bouncing slightly on Chara’s lap. They were both unable to keep quiet now- they could only hope they weren’t loud enough to be heard throughout the living room or the other bedrooms. The bouncing on Chara’s lap and the occasional buck of Chara’s hips were causing both Frisk and Chara to end up becoming reduced to a whimpering and moaning mess. And the fact that Chara located each thrust up to hit Frisk’s soft spot made Frisk arch their back and them to claw at Chara’s back desperately for some sort of retaliation for the pleasure they were experiencing. The sharp pain of Frisk’s nails on Chara’s back caused a loud shuddering moan to escape them, their head thrown back. The only other thing that could be heard other than the cries and pants from the two humans, was the slap of sweaty skin against another. Frisk moved their hips faster and Chara bucked up more often; they were both _so_ close and they were attempting to help each other to get to the end.

A hand traveled from Frisk’s hip and up their hot, slick body to rest on their heaving chest and near a pink nipple. Frisk’s eyes shot open when Chara pinched the red nub, a gasp leaving their lips. They whined and whimpered as they bounced on Chara’s lap and as Chara assaulted their nipples, one after the other. Chara toyed with them until they were both bright red and hard and Frisk was writhing and gasping on their member. A pinch on their sensitive nipple along with a hard thrust against their prostate made Frisk spike. Their loud moan was mixed with a sob and they came, the milky fluid erupting on Chara’s- and Frisk’s- abdomen and stomach. They rode out their orgasm with Chara thrusting inside of them. Exhausted whimpers and pants left Frisk, their head drooping on Chara’s shoulder and their forehead was pressed against Chara’s neck.

Chara continued bucking their hips up frantically, groans escaping them and their eyes were screwed shut. The hand that was tormenting Frisk’s nipple moved downwards to wrap around Frisk’s slender waist and tugged them even closer. After a few more thrusts from Chara, a loud cry left them, but was muffled but them biting down on Frisk’s bruised neck. Chara came into Frisk, their eyes rolling back into their head and their grip tightening on Frisk. When the last of their come was pushed into Frisk, they collapsed against them, causing Frisk to fall back on the bed with Chara sprawled on top of them. They both remained motionless for a while before Chara wearily got up, their now limp shaft popping out of them. Frisk shivered from that and grabbed Chara, pulling them down and engulfing them in a tight embrace.   
**“Frisk, we have to-”**

 ** **“Later.”**** They replied sleepily, their legs snaking around Chara’s hips, wrapping around. Frisk’s fingers found their way to Chara’s caramel colored hair, knotting their fingers in the already messy locks. A huff of protest was the only sound from Chara before Frisk fell asleep, their grip on Chara never loosening. Chara sighed, an affectionate smile curling onto their lips and they pressed a kiss to their sleeping lover’s forehead. Chara settled against them, their red eyes shutting and their breathing became even as they fell asleep as well. A mumbled ****“I love you,”** ** was the last thing spoken that night. 


End file.
